A new Skylander
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: An ancient power has risen once more... The last time it was used the Skylands suffered greatly. Will the Skylanders succeed in taming this power with the help of a new ally? Or will evil finally control the Skylands?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **: Skylands**

 **MidnightKitty13:Hi! New book! So, I'm writing a new story to get one less idea out of my head. Hopefully that will make room for more ideas.** **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any Skylander characters or places, I only own my OCs. Ps. this is taking place in the Netflix tv series. 'Kay story now.**

After centuries of slumber, a female opened her eyes, her amber eyes. She yawned to show sharp and pointy teeth, like a cat or dragon. She got up and stretched. After a series of stretches she moved out of her resting chamber to the bright, blue sky. She smirked and unfolded her amber dragon wings. 'Cause that is what she was, an amber coloured dragon, a dragoness with immense power, endless power, a power that was last used to split the planet into what is now known as the Skylands…

 **Me:Interesting?**

 **Mysterious amber dragoness:Very…**

 **Me:*Facepalms* Why did I think that this story would be any different. WHYYYYYYYYY?**

 **Well anyways, bye and see you later *mutters* hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **New Lands**

 **Me: So, the story continues… I might change the title.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any Skylander characters or places, I only own my OCs. This story is based off the show, sorta. Enjoy the story.**

As the amber coloured dragoness flew around she sees many changes. The most important one being that the land was split into multiple floating islands. The dragoness landed on an island that seemed important. The was a large building on it. In fact the building was almost as large as the island.

She started to walk forward, full of caution and wonder. Then a sheep hit her in the face.

"Get out of my way, sheep. Unless you want to be eaten…"She growled.

"Sorry!" A voice called out to the amber dragon.

She whipped her head around to see a dark purple dragoness coming towards her. The dragoness held out a paw and said, "Hi! I'm Cynder!"

 **Me: Mwahahaha…. I know, I know. I shouldn't leave you guys on another, sort of, cliffhanger. Can anyone guess our amber dragoness' name?**

 **Amber Dragoness: It easy my name is-**

 **Me:*Shouting* Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Cadets?**

 **Me: Hello! Once again I bring a new chapter. Thank you all of the Americans and people from the United Kingdom for reading this story. *Glares at Canadians* I-**

 **Amber dragoness: Just start the story already!**

 **Me: Fine!*glares at dragoness*** **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any Skylander characters or places, I only own my OCs. Now to learn our amber dragoness' name!**

The amber dragoness reluctantly held out a paw.

"Hello, Cynder. My name is Amber." Amber's voice was oddly musical.

"Are you here to become a cadet?"

"Cadet?"Amber tilted her head to the side slightly, her amber eyes filled with curiosity.

"You know a cadet? Once you complete your training you become a Skylander."

"I never heard of these 'Skylanders'."

The dark purple dragoness laughs, "By the way your acting, it would seem that you're not from the Skylands."

"The...Skylands?"

Cynder looked at the amber dragoness weirdly, "You know the center of the universe? Where we are right now?"

"Perhaps I know this place by a different name…"

"Maybe…"

The dark dragoness quickly took the sheep and speed to her friends, eager to get away from the weird acting dragon.

' _Hmmm… A lot has changed since my time…'_

Another sheep hit her in the head.

"Oh, COME ON! Seriously! What is with this place and flying sheep?!"

A bell could be heard, then all the noise from before disappeared.

Amber looked around, feeling very lost and confused.

' _Cynder mentioned something about training… maybe this is a school? It would explain the bell… Not the damn flying sheep though.'_

While everyone is in their class, Amber decided that this is the best time to explore and not seem hopeless and crazy.

 **Me: Next chapter we, meaning you readers, finally get to see exactly how Amber looks, and everyone's reactions to her! And if you like reading Skylander stories go check out** **RainStorm14** ' **s page. 'Kay, bye for now!**

 **Amber: May the gods smile on you, and give you good luck forever!**

 **Cynder: Bye! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **Meeting Rat Like Creatures**

 **Me: This chapter will start in Cynder's point of view. Also many, MANY thanks to RainStorm14 for being my beta reader in this story. I'm super bad at spelling or wording stuff.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own the skylander characters or things, I only own my OC, Amber. `Kay story now. Oh and before I forget, this takes place right after season 2 episode 3 'Return To Cynder'.**

I returned to my friends feeling rather confused. _Who doesn't know what the Skylanders are or the Skylands? Like come on, seriously? We're in the Skylands right now! AND at the Academy where you train to BECOME a Skylander._

Hex, with Skull floating next to her, asked, "Who's the newbie?"

"Amber...She acts really weird…" I answered.

"Weird? How? Like my father is Malefor kinda weird or..." asked Roller Brawl.

"Like 'I don't know what Skylands is' kinda weird." I interrupted.

It's not every day when you hear the daughter of one of the most feared villains of all time say that something is weird. Especially when said daughter wants to become a Skylander.

I glanced back to the newbie while walking to class. Amber was a nice amber colour with a gold belly and wings. The coolest thing was that her scales's colours seemed to merged together so you can't see where the amber stops or the gold begins. She had four amber horns that curved backwards, creating some sort of crown. Her tail blade was a leaf. Her claws looked like they were carved out of amber. _I have never seen anything like that. Only heard legends told by my-_

"-DER!CYNDER! The bell rang!" Opps. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was ignoring my new friends AND didn't hear the bell.

"Coming!" I told them while racing to not be late for class.

 **Amber**

Exploring brought nothing. NO hints or clues. Amber looked around for a sheep to take out her frustration on.

"Excuse me Miss, but why are you here? Are you lost?" a small fuzzy brown creature with glasses and a green vest asked.

"What are you?"

"I'm Hugo. A madu, if you must know." Hugo held out his hand. Amber took the hand gently and shook it.

"Amber."

"Well come on Amber. I'm sure you'll be a great Skylander."

' _But I want to find my family…'_ Amber thought.

 **Me: Awwww, (in baby voice) poor little wittle Amber.**

 **Sees Amber glaring.**

 **Me:... What?**

 **Amber still glares.**

 **Me:Is it because I talked in a baby voice or that I won't let you see your family yet?**

 **Amber:Just do it!**

 **Me:*Singing song voice* Noooooopppppppeeeee!**

 **Amber:I hate you.**

 **Me:Doesn't everyone?**

 **Amber:You just said that everyone hates you.**

 **Me:I didn't. Bye people. 'Cause I'm sure you don't want to read me and Amber arguing.**

 **Amber:May the gods smile on you, and give you good luck forever! And give MidnightKitty13 bad luck!**

 **Me:Hey!**

 **Cynder:*laughing* You two act like children!**


End file.
